


Pumpkin Pal 2020

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), The Princess and the Frog (2009), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Facilier Centric, Labyrinth Arc, Labyrinth Shenanigans, Young Facilier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: A gift for Witch Youth.
Kudos: 19





	Pumpkin Pal 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This is for my Pumpkin Pal, Witch Youth from the IM server. I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Prompt: The labyrinth driving Facilier into madness.

Facilier gently rubbed his arms as he stepped through another door. He huffed, finding himself in yet another room. His pals on the Otherside weren’t helping him. He could barely _feel_ them in some rooms. He shouldn’t have followed that stupid demon in here. 

Shoulda just waited for him to come out, then jump him.

Far more efficient.

He rubbed his temples, growing more aggravated by each growing moment. He wasn’t making any progress here. He needed to find that demon and his pals. Get rid of them once and for all. Then, find a way out. Facilier huffed pushing forward. He wasn’t going to make any progress just standing around. Just as he was about to move on, he heard rustling.

“Who’s there!” He snapped and heard a small whimper. Scared? They should be. Facilier edged closer to the noise, grabbing the hem of a rotten curtain. The boy ripped it back, to see a bird girl curled up behind it. Covering herself with her yellow wings.

She poked her head up. Her eyes were two empty abysses. The two stared at each other. Facilier sighed, holding out his hand. She was clearly a witch like him. Just traded with something else. Probably a demon or monster for her visage.

“You can call me Facilier.” He said curtly, yanking her to her feet. “Stay in one place too long and some monster shows up.” He winced, recalling the close call hours, days maybe. Just, _earlier_. A few inches closer and he’d have certainly lost his arm.

This place was a death trap and sitting around like bait wasn’t going to do this girl any good.

“I know.” She said blithely, smoothing out her dress. “I was just tired.” Her beak twisted into a friendly smile. “I’m Sarah, by the way.” He made a noise, going back to the door. “Where are you going?” She probed curiously.

“I have to get revenge on some schmucks.” He paused, hesitating. Should he tell her? If she was like him, she probably had something similar… “They killed my Mom. No one will make them pay. I _have_ to make them pay.” She hummed, skipping up to him, bouncing on her heels.

“You wouldn’t happen to want a hand?” She grinned wider. “I know my way through here like the back on my hand. It’s easy once you figure it out.” He crossed his arms, arching a brow. Everyone wanted something and never gave anything for nothing.

“What do I have to give for this ‘help’?”

“Just be my friend.” She winked. “All my other friends promised they’d stay but they lied. My family too. They all ran and hid and left me all alone. Then I ended up here.” She gestured to the room around them. “It’s still lonely but sometimes nice enough people pass through. I miss getting to play games...”

Facilier frowned. When was the last time he played a game? Or had a friend? Most of the kids back when he had gone to school didn't want to play with him. They thought his Mom was evil, despite how many folks she helped. It was other folks own cussin’ fault for not reading the print or listening to her. 

“You're not scared of me?” He mused, shifting his weight. “Most people are.” She tilted her head a little to far too the side in curiosity.

“People are just scared of what they don’t understand. They run instead of learn.” Her smile somehow grew further. “I like to learn. I may not understand you yet but I can eventually.” She held out her winged hand. “What do you say, Facilier? Wanna get some revenge and play?” He smirked, taking her hand.

“Why not?” He hummed merrily. “You seem to know what you're doing, unlike all those useless adults.”

“Oh, tell me about it.” She snorted, stepping ahead of him. “So...what are these killers like?”

“They walked in here a few days ago.” He tapped his foot, looking around the room. “A short demon, he’s the one who killed my Mom, but the others need to pay too. They helped him.” He sneered in disgust.

“Understandable.” Sarah agreed, her expression sobering. “Who else?”

“Two dishes, Cupface and Mug-something. They're pretty distinctive. Can’t miss ’em. The last one’s the demon’s pup. I guess we can leave and let be with him. Demon prolly tricked him into a contract.”

“Most likely.” Her beak wrinkled up. “There nasty little trickster’s like that.” He couldn’t hide a forming grin. Sarah got him. No, she got the situation. Still…that didn’t mean she was down with his revenge. He wasn’t going to ‘turn them in’ or some ‘noble’ stardust. They’d just get let go again. 

No...he was thinking of something a little more... _permanent._

“You know...I don’t plan on letting them live.” He said carefully, eying Sarah. Looking for some sign of betrayal or warning. She just blinked blankly. “I play to kill them.” He spelled out flatly.

“Okay.” She chirped cheerfully. He felt his face slacken. That fast? She was just...okay with it!? “Who am I to judge? It’s your revenge. You get what makes you feel as justice has been served. It wasn't my mother taken by them, it was yours. Besides,” She giggled behind her feathers, “some sins can only be baptised in blood.”

“You know Sarah,” He shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back, “I think you and me are gonna get on real well.” Her eerie smile slipped right back on. Oddly, he didn’t mind.

“Wonderful.”

-

Sarah really knew her stuff. 

Most folks liked to talk out both ends, but not Sarah. Oh no. She easily found the first dish brother after a few rooms. The one with the stupid scarf and short sleeve shirt...didn’t he get possessed or something? No matter. 

He looked beyond exhausted, staggering up to a couch, plopping down. The _poor_ porcelain man was all banged up, groaning when he sunk into the couch. The two children hid behind an upturned table.

“So...what’s your plan?” Sarah whispered gleefully. “Want me to watch or help?” Facilier edged around the table, seeing the dish schmuck. His scarf was hanging over the edge of the couch… He grinned, getting an idea.

“I think we can make good use of that.” He pointed to the offending article. Sarah smirked, mimicking pulling on it and sticking out her younger, then pretending to go limp. _“Exactly.”_ She sat up.

“Wonderful.” She preened gleefully. “After you.” Facilier snuck up behind the couch. The dish guy didn’t so much as twitch. Fool must’ve fallen asleep. So sad for him. He glanced up at Sarah, who gave him a thumbs up. She crept forward, poised low. He hooked his hands around the back of the scarf. Sarah giggled out of sight, telling him she must’ve had the front.

“Hey, do you wanna play tug-of-war?” She whispered. He couldn’t help but snort.

“Sure.” He couldn’t fight a smug grin, fighting onto his face. Finally, his first step towards revenge. “On three?”

“Why wait?” She hummed merrily. Huh. He liked her thinking.

“Good point.” He yanked back on the scarf and the dish guy sat upright, flailing his arms. “Why wait!” The man gasped, grabbing at his scarf just as Sarah yanked him forward. He was trying to get some words out as they both pulled. Sliding to his feet off the couch, trying to get his bearings.

Sarah let out a loud laugh, yanking the man harshly forward. The dish guy almost lost his balance, his arms flailing again. Facilier grinned, liking her idea. Not to mention, he couldn’t shoot if he couldn’t focus. The boy jumped up and yanked back, _hard_. 

A few snapping sounds. Him and Sarah playing tug of war. Then a strained gasp followed by a thud. Facilier stopped giggling after the scarf went slack. He turned to see the dish flat on the floor. He walked over, kicking the man over. His eyes were glassy and lifeless...just like Mom’s had been.

An idea came to him and he took the guy’s scarf. Sarah arched a brow at him.

“Trophy?” She chirped. He shook his mess of curls.

“No. Just a little something for his brother when we find him.” He smirked, the image of Cuphead’s horrified face from the circus playing. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” Facilier paused, then laughed. “Mugman! That was his name.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “I couldn’t remember it.”

“Does it matter now?” She giggled. “He’s as good as gone.” He stared at her, slowly nodding.

“Yeah. He is.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “On to the next.”

-

Faciler decided to slip on Mugboy’s scarf. It was actually pretty cozy. Sarah was humming a little song as they went along. It was actually kinda catchy.

“So, who should we look for next?” She chirped while they walked through another room. He scratched his head, ruffling his curls.

“I guess the other dish schmuck.” He shrugged. “I guess it’d be kinda rude to leave his brother all alone. We should give ‘im some company.” He smirked. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face.” Sarah giggled into her feathers, opening another door.

“I’ll what I can do.” She paused, her smile falling a bit. “Do you want my help again?” He nodded.

“The older one...Cuphead...he’s strong. But, if you clip his focus, he’s toast.”

“Hence the scarf?” She probed curiously. He flicked the blue fabric.

“Exactly.” Sarah’s smile slipped back on as they walked through another door. She held up her hand and he stopped in his tracks. He could hear angry muttering and pacing. “Well...that easy.” Facilier chuckled, crossing his arms.

“They’re flies stuck in a web,” Sarah hummed, “ _we’re_ the spiders hunting our next meal.” He smirked, adjusting his prize from Mugboy. Striding ahead of Sarah to Cuphead’s voice. He walked around the corner of the room, seeing the banged up dish man growling. He was prying boards off the window with his bare hands. 

“Why don’t ya try the door, you dolt?” Facilier called easily, leaning against the wall. He had Sarah to back him up if things went sour. She proved herself earlier. Cuphead faintly glanced at him and grumbled under his breath.

“Great. The circus brat.” He mumbled, waving him off dismissively. “I ain't got time for ya. Cuss off and leave me alone.” Facilier felt his eye twitch, glaring the man down. He wanted him to suffer. It wasn’t any fun if he wasn’t paying attention. He reached into the shadows and they listened for a change. Good.

“You don’t have time for lil’ ol’ me?” He asked innocently. “Not even after I iced your brother.” Cuphead dropped the board he just pried off. He glanced an eye over his shoulder.

“What did you just say?” His visible eye widened as Facilier fixed the scarf.

“I think it suits me. What do you think?” He sneered. Cuphead shook, then lunged without warning. Well...almost without warning. Facilier had been expecting that, sidestepping the wild blow. “Say, didn’t you shoot him once?” 

The dish man’s eyes flared red and he let out some primal cry, firing off a series of shots. Facilier, simply stepped around the corner. The magic burned into the wall. “You did...didn’t you?” He just snarled back, grabbing one of the boards. Likely to hit him with it. Sarah didn’t seem bothered by anything and honestly, he wasn’t either.

Knock the dish down a few pegs and show him he was trash. Simple as that.

“I’ll kill you!” He screamed, rearing back to strike. “That was my brother!” He hissed.

“And she was my mother.” Facileir whispered coldly as he let the shadows rip through the dish man chest. The look of horror and desperation on his face as he dropped. Carelessness was costly. For him, fatal. Sarah clapped happily from the side. The boy strode up to the cooling body, rifling through his pockets and producing an etched lighter. Looked important enough.

“And then there was one.” Sarah clapped happily.

“And then there was one.” He agreed, excitement dancing in his heart. One last until his mother was _finally_ avenged.

That _demon._

-

Facilier couldn’t hide his glee finding Bendy all alone. Sarah couldn’t seem to hide hers either, giggling into her feathers.

“After you, friend.” She smiled, waving for him to go ahead. “It’s your _demons_ to deal with.” He snickered weakly at her joke. Striding ahead, he fished through his pocket for the lighter. He wanted to see the look on his face. See how devastated he was to know his friends were gone.

To _know_ what it was like to lose someone you cared about.

To _hurt_ and _suffer_ like he did.

He stalked up behind the midget demon, who was utterly absorbed in going through his bag. Facilier grinned, flicking the lighter on. Bendy didn’t even twitch in his direction. He tossed the lighter right by the demon’s foot, who flipped out. Quickly stomping out the small flame, before pausing to look back.

“Facilier?” He looked a little unnerved but not fearful or repentant. The boy's face narrowed. That wasn’t the right expression. Not yet. “Great.” Bendy growled under his breath. “Another illusion. I don’t have time for this. Cuss off or whatever.” 

He waved a hand dismissively. Then, slowly looked back. Facilier arched a brow at him, flicking Mug-whatever’s scarf, smirking. His eyes darted down to the broken lighter, snatching it up and looking over the components very carefully. Suddenly his face fell.

“No…” He shook his horned head in denial. Yes. _Ooooh yes._ “This is an illusion.” It’s not. “They...no _way_ your scrawny tail took down Cuphead. Much less Mugman.” Bendy scowled. “This is fake, just like the rest of this starfallen place.” Facilier grinned, baring his teeth.

“I never said I was alone.” Sarah, giggling hopped into the demon’s view. She playfully waved ‘hello’ and he looked horrified. Facilier tugged on the scarf. “This little dear made a fun game for me and Sarah. Tug of war...who knew it had practical uses?” The blood drained out his enemy’s face as he took a step back.

Good. _Suffer._ He took the chance to keep talking.

“And that hot headed teacup of yours? He’s not so hard ta handle once he’s flying off it.” Bendy looked paler, somehow. Facilier tapped his own chest as Sarah snickered. “Punctured a couple times though here. Tend to do the trick.” He winked. “Shadows are real useful, ain’t they?”

“You...He... _They_ never did anything to you!” The demon bit, tear pricking at his eyes. Stars! Was he about to cry? Over those shattered dirty dishes? Pathetic. “If you wanted me, then why not just kill me? What did they have to do with anything!?” Facilier crossed his arms.

“They defended you. They threatened me. _They let you get away with murder?_ ” He shrugged. “Just to name a few off the top of my head.” Bendy looked to him, then Sarah, then back to him. He looked torn and lost.

It was _perfect_. The little monster didn’t know what to do. He could hide his glee when tears started to slip down his face.

“No...it’s...no...that can’t be, it just..no…” Bendy curled on himself sobbing. He scowled at the weeping demon. Why was he crying? He’d be joining them shortly. Facilier lightly strode up to him, stopping a few inches from the demon. Bendy looked up teary eyed as shadows swirled around the room.

“I’m not as cruel as you.” Facilier murmured darkly. “I don’t keep friends separated.” Bendy gasped, starting to push back. He was too late as the shadow eagerly ripped him to pieces. Faciler fixed his clothes, pointedly looking away from the mess. There. It was done.

“Well, you certainly know how to have fun.” Sarah chirped blithely, swaying on her feet. “I’ll give you that.”

“I could say the same to you.” He smirked, then it fell. “Now what?” She bounced up and down, clapping her feathered hands together.

“Now _we_ play!”

-

Facilier lifted up his book to read while Sarah left to get them a snack. Who knew having friends was so great! Sarah was the best thing to happen since he lost his mother. It was nice to finally have some justice. Have some peace of mind. He hummed to himself as he read.

“Psst. Kid!” He glanced up to see the younger dish brother floating in front of him. Did he seriously decide to haunt him? Talk about petty and sore! He killed him fair and square. “Listen, you need to run while she’s gone!”

“Cuss off, Mugboy.” Facilier smirked, flipping a page. “I won, you lost. Go haunt your demon pal’s servant or something.” He feigned confusion.

“What!? What are you talking about?” The ghost shook his head. “No. You no what, I’m going to ignore that. Just get out of here. If you stay she’ll take you! You can’t trust Sarah. She will-”

“I don’t care about anything you have to say.” He smiled up at the spirit, closing his tome. “You helped that monster kill my Mom. You vouched for him. I ended you. Sarah helped me. We’re friends and you _can’t_ change that. So do yourself a favor and move on, or leave me alone before I have my other _friends_ take care of you, Mugboy.” He faked looking concerned and offended very well.

“First off, My name is Cannikin.” The ghost corrected with a huff. “Second, I have no idea what you're talking about. Just,” He gestured weakly, then dropped his hands, “just get out before it’s too late for you, kid.”

“Whatever.” Facilier cracked his book back open, reading on. Eventually, the ghost faded leaving him in peace. About cussing time. He leaned back in his chair, carrying on with his story. Maybe Sarah would like to hear about it. She seemed to like his stories or just hanging out.

Who knew entering this weird place would be the best thing ever.

.

…

.....

Bendy and Felix passed through an old library, or so it looked. The room had a chair with a thin skeleton holding a book. It was well dressed, despite the clothes rotting away from the transpires of time. The book was propped open on it’s lap, skull tilted down like it was reading. The book was blank save for dried blood splattered across it’s pages.

“This place is cussing creepy.” Bendy shuddered, as Felix ushered them on. Both men quickly moved _far_ around the skeleton in question. No reason to get close to it if not absolutely necessary. Bendy swore if it moved, he might just throw Felix to the bones here. He could only take so much.

“Talk about getting lost in a book.” Felix muttered darkly as they headed out the door.


End file.
